Hydrogen peroxide containing compositions are used for a variety of purposes. They are excellent disinfectants and are also widely used in straightening, permanent waving, and oxidative and semi-permanent hair dyeing.
While hydrogen peroxide is a very effective anti-bacterial ingredient and oxidizing agent, it is also very labile. The compositions sometimes deteriorate under normal storage conditions. In the case where the compositions are used to treat hair in permanent wave, straightening or dyeing processes, this creates problems with efficacy. In either salon or retail environments, if the products are not efficacious then it has an effect on sales and repeat purchases.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved hydrogen peroxide based compositions that exhibit long term stability and efficacy.
It has been discovered that hydrogen peroxide containing compositions comprising at least one antioxidant and at least one free radical scavenger operable to neutralize hydrogen peroxide derived reactive oxygen species, provide compositions that exhibit substantially improved stability.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a hydrogen peroxide containing composition comprising at least one antioxidant and at least one free radical scavenger operable to neutralize reactive oxygen species generated by hydrogen peroxide.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for stabilizing hydrogen peroxide containing compositions comprising formulating such compositions with at least one antioxidant and at least one free radical scavenger operable to neutralize the reactive oxygen species generated by the hydrogen peroxide.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for permanent waving, straightening or coloring hair by applying to the hair a composition comprising hydrogen peroxide, at one antioxidant and at least one free radical scavenger operable to neutralize reactive oxygen species generated by the hydrogen peroxide.